Caza de gnomos
by Leay93
Summary: Los Weasley habían logrado controlar su problema de gnomos durante años, hasta que su vecino intervino. Con Ron en casa para las vacaciones, él será el encargado, de nueva cuenta, de controlar la molesta plaga. Sólo debe recordar que los pequeños gnomos son listos y díficiles de atrapar.


**.:Caza de gnomos:.**

Los Weasley era una de las pocas familias de sangre "pura" que quedaban en el mundo mágico, así como también era una de las pocas familias que evitaba disputas con otras. Aquella pasividad y amabilidad era interpretada por muchos como falta de carácter y aquellas personas que creían eso, eran precisamente la excepción a la regla de los Weasley, dentro de la lista estaban personajes como los Malfoy (encabezando), los McLaggen, Zabini, entre otros tantos sangre pura. Pero en los últimos meses los que lograban lleva al límite los nervios y paciencia de los pelirrojos eran sus vecinos. Durante años habían llevado una buena relación con aquella familia mágica, quizá por el hecho de nunca haberlos visto. Si bien eran sus vecinos, era una mera forma social de llamarlos, ya que la casa de éstos se encontraba al menos a una colina de distancia, la geografía jugaba en contra para un posible encuentro ente familias. Decir que sabían el apellido de aquellos magos era un lujo, ya que jamás se habían percatado de su presencia, al menos hasta hace cosa de tres meses cuando el problema se originó.

Molly Weasley se encargaba de tender la ropa en el jardín trasero de su hogar, conocido por muchos como la madriguera. El calor hacía sudar la blanca frente de la mujer. El trabajo se había multiplicado en aquellas semanas, al estar el menor de los varones en casa, había decidido pasar parte de sus vacaciones con ella, teniendo en cuenta que sus otros hijos no habían podido visitarla desde las festividades decembrinas. La familia Weasley se había visto "separada" debido al inevitable paso del tiempo, los pequeños pelirrojos habían crecido, comenzaban a hacer su vida aparte, alejándose de la madriguera. Notando un poco triste la voz de Molly al llamar a casa el gryffindor, decidió hacer un lado su viaje a la playa con tal de pasar más tiempo con su progenitora, levantándole los ánimos.

– ¡Mamá tengo hambre!- gritó Ron desde la puerta que conectaba al jardín trasero.

–Ron estoy sumamente ocupada, prepárate algo tú.

–Pero…

– ¡Malditos Gnomos!- los gritos de la señora Weasley obligaron a Ron a correr a su lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre mamá?- preguntó preocupado.

–Esos pequeños monstruos, de nuevo están causando problemas.

– ¿Cuáles mons…? ¡Auch!

El ojiazul no logró terminar su pregunta cuando un pequeño ser lo tiró. El gnomo se había colado entre las largas piernas de Ron haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Con hambre, su molestia aumentó al estar en el suelo terroso.

–Pensé que ya no tenías problemas con los gnomos, mamá.

–Así era, pero gracias a los vecinos, ahora no paran de molestar. Tu padre y yo hemos intentado capturarlos pero ya nos somos tan rápidos como antes.

– ¿Los vecinos? ¿Cuáles vecinos?

–Los de la colina contigua.

– ¿Los de la casa extraña?

–Exacto.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan segura que ellos tienen la culpa de esta plaga?- preguntaba el pecoso mientras se levantaba.

–Pues cuando tu padre y yo logramos capturar a un par, los encerramos. A la mañana siguiente nos llegó una lechuza pidiéndonos que liberáramos a esos bichos. ¿Sabes de quién era la firma de la nota?

– ¿Del vecino?- preguntó en son de burla.

– ¡Exacto!- la mujer no logró captar el sarcasmo en la voz de su hijo-. Y como no lo hicimos durante la noche los vino a liberar.

–Mamá, tú ni siquiera sabes el nombre de aquella familia.

–Pero después de eso lo supe- reclamó como si siempre hubiera sido obvio-. Xenophilius Lovegood.

– ¿El editor del Quisquilloso?

–Ese mismo. Era de suponer que aquel hombre fuera el responsable de esta locura. Sólo es cuestión de ver la serie de barbaries que pública en su pseudo periódico.

–Tranquilízate, mamá, yo te ayudaré con los gnomos- Ron colocó sus grandes manos en los hombros de Molly, la mujer comenzaba a perder los estribos-. Para mañana ya no te molestarán.

–No, hijo, estás de vacaciones, ya se encargará Arthur de ellos.

– ¿Y con qué los enfrentará, con un patito de hule muggle?- volvió a hacer uso de su sarcasmo-. Yo lo arreglaré, será rápido. Entra a la casa y prepara de comer, porque la caza de gnomos siempre me deja hambriento.

Sin darle tiempo a su madre de protestar tomó un par de guantes del cobertizo y se aseguró de que su varita estuviera con él. Mientras había discutido con su madre los pequeños seres se habían alejado corriendo hacia el bosque, temían de la ira de Molly Weasley.

Hechizó una pequeña red y conforme iba atrapando a los arrugados gnomos, los colocaba dentro de ésta.

"Que sencillo, mamá se complica demasiado." Pensó. Tan rápido como su mente lo dijo volteó a todas direcciones, temiendo que su madre hubiera escuchado, por imposible que fuera. Ron rió ante sus propias ocurrencias.

–Por Merlín, muero de hambre- habló al aire mientras se sobaba el estomago, esperando con eso calmar sus entrañas-. ¿Cuántos más hay de ustedes?

Le preguntó a la bolsa formada con la red. Los prisioneros comenzaron a emitir gruñidos a manera de respuesta. Ron no recordaba haber nunca atrapado tantos durante sus años en la madriguera, al menos habría unos diez en la red. Siguió recorriendo el perímetro, no quería dejar a uno sólo libre, no podría aguantar el sermón de su madre si eso ocurría. La fortuna le sonrió al pelirrojo, en un árbol cercano podía vislumbrar un par de manzanas maduras. Era su día de suerte. Su estomago clamaba el jugoso fruto. Con delicadeza movió su varita para intentar bajar las frutas. Sin esperarlo uno de los enanitos de jardín saltó sobre él. Ron instintivamente colocó sus brazos sobre su cara. El ser mágico mordió con fuerza la mano que sostenía su varita. El dolor no sólo le obligó a dejar caer su arma, sino también perdió la concentración, haciendo que los prisioneros quedarán libres. Con sed de venganza se lanzaron sobre el ojiazul. Unos lo desequilibraron desde las piernas, otros desde la parte superior. Ronald intentaba fieramente proteger su rostro de las pequeñas mandíbulas que comenzaban a enterrársele.

Los dientes de los gnomos eran pequeños, pero no por ello menos letales, eran en extremo puntiagudos, y su forma irregular les daba una cierta mortalidad. La angustia de la situación que vivía le impedía pensar en algún hechizo que pudiera alejar a los seres.

–Wingardium Leviosa- conjuró una voz y los dientes que mordían su oreja se esfumaron.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, gracias mamá" dijo mentalmente el joven mago. Cuando su compañero salió volando los otros no dudaron en emprender la huida.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- una suave y melódica voz le pregunto, ahora estaba seguro que no se trataba de su madre.

–Sí, gracias.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento en su posición tratando de recomponer la figura, lo cierto era que sus manos le ardían así como parte de su rostro. Aun con la cara plantada en el suelo, una pequeña mano se posó sobre su hombro.

– ¿Seguro qué no necesitas ayuda?

–Sí.

Al momento que respondía irguió su cabeza para mirar a quién le había ayudado. La chica rubia lo sorprendió, se sintió tan inmóvil como cuando los gnomos lo atacaron. Los grises ojos lo dejaron helado. Veía que la chica movía sus labios, seguramente le estaba preguntando algo y él le respondió sin entender la pregunta, ya que le rubia sonrió ampliamente. Con lentitud se alejó del chico y él en su intento de no dejar de mirarla se levantó de un sólo movimiento. Ella dejó caer su pequeña mochila sobre la base del manzano dónde aún colgaban las rojas frutas. Temiendo que la ojigris desapareciera Ron la siguió hasta el árbol.

–Aquí está- dijo con alegría la bruja al sacar un pequeño trapo-. ¿Estás seguro?

–De qué cosa- Ron no entendió por qué le preguntaba aquello.

–De que te limpie las mordeduras, la saliva de gnomo es muy beneficiosa.

El pelirrojo se miró las manos, por un instante se olvidó de lo que había ocurrido.

–Bueno créeme que con todos esos pequeños dientes sobre mí, que me limpie un poco no me quitará toda la buena vibra que me dieron.

La rubia rió ante el comentario del chico, aunque él no lo había dicho en broma, ni de forma sarcástica, es más, lo había dicho con molestia. La risa de la chica lo contagió, así que dejó que creyera que había sido una broma bien planeada. Sin más la pequeña joven se acercó a él, y sin pedir autorización tomó la mano izquierda y comenzó a limpiarla. No fue hasta ese momento en que Ron notó que la chica con trabajo y llegaba hasta la altura de su pecho.

–Mmmmm… A todo esto…Oye… ¿Quién eres?

–Soy Luna- respondió sin quitar la atención de sus manos.

– ¿Vives aquí?- preguntó intentando averiguar más sobre Luna.

–No. Aunque siempre me ha gustado el bosque, tal vez algún día.

Ron la miró extrañado por su respuesta, pero entonces rió un poco, Luna no lo notó. El ojiazul pensó que era una broma, para seguir con aquel divertido ambiente.

–Claro, a mí también me agrada el bosque- la bruja sí sonrió ante este comentario.

–Listo- dijo animadamente, mostrándole sus propias manos a Ron.

Él se sorprendió al rectificar lo dicho por Luna, sus manos ya no tenían rastros de sangre, ahora sólo quedaban las marcas rojizas de las irregulares dentaduras.

–Muchas gracias- le dijo con sinceridad. Notó lo suaves que eran las pequeñas manos de Luna, así como también pensó en que ambas manos de la chica podían caber con facilidad entre las suyas-. No sólo por esto, sino también por la ayuda con los gnomos.

–Sí, de nada. Por desgracia huyeron antes de poder pedirles que me mordieran.

Otra vez un comentario extraño. Ron ya no creía que fuera broma, de verdad le parecía raro lo dicho por la chica, pero no le asustó, quizá si la hubiera conocido cuando era más joven hubiera huido de ella por su rareza. Ahora sólo le parecía curioso cómo se expresaba la rubia.

–Bueno me tengo que ir- declaró Luna.

–No, espera.

Ron intentó que sonara como petición, pero en su pequeña desesperación, sonó como orden. Para componer su error de fonética, tomó su varita del suelo e hizo caer las manzanas que habían incrementado su apetito.

–Toma, es lo más que puedo darte para agradecerte- le tendió una de las dos manzanas.

–Gracias…- volvió a sonreír-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Ronald-respondió rápidamente.

–Muchas gracias Ronald.

–Salud- el pelirrojo alzó la manzana y le dio un gran mordisco-. ¿Dónde quedó la red?

–Aquí está,- Luna la levantó del suelo.

–Ah, gracias de nuevo. Hoy te debo muchas cosas.

– ¿Volverás a cazarlos?

–Sí, sólo que ahora es algo más personal- lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– ¿Tu…tuya?

–Sí, hay que evitar más víctimas.

Ron inmediatamente aceptó la oferta. Comenzaba a creer que la saliva de gnomo no sólo era buena para la salud, sino también traía suerte. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la re-caza, no logró alejar por mucho sus celestes ojos de la rubia, simplemente le era atrayente a más no poder. Eso, aunado a las cosas extraordinarias que hacía, ya que cuando se toparon con los primeros enanitos, Ron alzó su varita directo a ellos, pero Luna lo detuvo en el acto. Con calma se acercó a una distancia prudente y se arrodilló para tratar de estar a la altura del pequeño ser. Ron juraba que ella les hablaba, porque el gnomo la miraba atento, como tratando de entender lo que le decía la rubia. Sorprendentemente después de unos minutos de "charla" el gnomo se acercó a la red, la trepó y se metió en ella. El Weasley se quedó más que sorprendido, no creía lo que veía. Incrédulo miró a su nuevo prisionero y éste, sólo se limitó a quedarse quieto.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?¡

Luna sólo sonrió ampliamente y de forma misteriosa. Y se alejó con pequeños saltitos. El mago sólo ensanchó al máximo su sonrisa, la cual no había quitado desde el momento en que ella se ofreció a ayudarlo. Se obligó a atorar sus palabras. A partir de ahora se limitaría a seguirla sin preguntarle más. Aquella bruja era más que mágica. Ninguno de los dos magos tuvo que blandir su varita, todos los gnomos terminaron por voluntad en la red del chico.

–Bien creo que son todos- Luna comentó feliz. Habían hecho un muy buen trabajo.

–Sí eso parece- la respuesta de Ron contrastó con el ánimo de la de Luna.

–Ahora sí debo irme. Fue un placer cazar gnomos contigo Ronald. Hasta luego- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio media vuelta para alejarse-. ¡Ah!-giró de nueva cuenta-, y gracias por la manzana.

Con la mano alzó el fruto que estaba intacto, para recordarle al chico que él había arrasado el suyo. No es que Luna no le hubiera dado tiempo de despedirse, simplemente él no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que sólo logró mover su mano. Con algo de tristeza se retiró hacia su hogar, su madre debía estar preocupada.

–Ya volví- gritó al estar dentro de su hogar.

–La cena ya está, siéntate- su madre le respondió, no sonaba angustiada.

Ron obedeció. Molly no tardó más de cinco minutos. Con los platos servidos comenzaron a comer. A la pelirroja mayor le preocupó su hijo, y no porque no probara bocado, sino que lo hacía con calma y mesura. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado todo el día cazando a los pequeños monstruos.

– ¿Estás bien hijo?

–Sí- contestó distante.

–Pensé que estarías muerto de hambre, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que pasaste allá afuera. También por eso preparé un poco más.

–Gracias mamá, pero comí un pequeño tentempié en el bosque- sin proponérselo sonrió al recordar lo que pasó.

– ¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó Molly intrigada, al notar el súbito cambio de humor de su hijo.

El ojiazul se vio obligado a contárselo todo, no quería escuchar los gritos y reclamos de su madre si no lo hacía. Las muecas en el rostro de la señora Weasley eran tantas que parecía que jugaba mímica. Si había un rasgo de madre a hijo eran las múltiples expresiones faciales. La mujer podía leer claramente los sentimientos de su hijo con cada gesto que hacía, por lo que no paso desapercibido que el rostro pecoso de su muchacho brillaba con peculiaridad cuando contaba sobre la joven rubia que lo ayudó.

– ¿Y qué harás con los gnomos?- preguntó la mujer, una vez terminado el relato de su hijo.

La pregunta lo hizo pensar. No se había planteado lo que haría con aquellos molestos seres. Retorcía su mente en dar una solución. Miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. La tonalidad de sus manos seguía siendo carmín. Sólo de ver las marcas, sentía el ardor como en el instante del ataque. Todo por aquel hombre que decidió lanzar al aire libre a sus bestiecillas. Aún tenía cierta sed de venganza. Y la idea vino sola.

La noche cayó. Era el momento de atacar. Ronald había decidido ir a dejar a los gnomos en la casa de su vecino Xenophilius.

–Si los quiere libres, libres los tendrá- Ron dijo hacia la casa que lucía unas tenues luces.

Su plan consistía en acercarse a una de las ventanas que dieran hacia atrás, por ahí metería la red llena de gnomos, que se había encargado de molestarlos para ponerlos más inquietos. Una vez los enanitos dentro, desharía el hechizo de la red. No le dijo a su madre nada, sabría que por muy molesta que estuviera con los vecinos, no le agradaría su idea, no sólo porque lo consideraría como inapropiado, sino también significaría el inicio de una guerra.

Con sigilo se acercó hacia su objetivo. De reojo observó que no hubiera nadie cerca. La ventana era de la cocina. Agudizó su oído para tener una perspectiva sobre el lugar. Supo que el señor Lovegood, se encontraba cenando en la habitación contigua, también supo que no estaba solo. Decidió actuar rápido, tenía poco tiempo antes de que notaran su presencia. Con cuidado abrió la ventana. Con su varita guió la red.

– ¿Con azúcar tu té, papá?

Otra vez esa voz, se paralizó. Luna había entrado a la cocina para confirmarle a Ron que ella era la dueña de esa voz. Al escuchar la respuesta de su padre, Luna terminó por entrar de lleno y ahí parado en una pose de ladrón encontró a Ron. La sorpresa la invadió, más no lo expresó.

–Ronald que gusto volverte a ver- le dio un saludo con gran calidez.

–Eres Luna Lovegood- dijo como si fuera la primera vez que la veía-. ¿Por qué dijiste que no vivías aquí?

– ¿Perdón?- la rubia no entendía el reclamo por parte del pelirrojo.

–En el bosque, dijiste que no vivías aquí.

–Oh, ya entiendo. Pero tú preguntaste si vivía ahí, ósea en el bosque y te respondí que no, aunque siempre me ha gustado.

– ¿Estás bromeando de nuevo?- preguntó un poco irritado.

– ¿De nuevo?- ahora sí estaba confundida la bruja.

–Por Merlín, ¿hablabas enserio?

–Siempre hablo enserio- le dijo confundida por la misma confusión que mostraba el Weasley-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Hasta la pregunta de la ojigris, él se percató de la posición y la situación en la que se encontraba.

–Bueno…yo…

–Luna…-el hombre rubio entró en busca de su hija.

El tiempo se congeló. Ron en la ventana con varita en mano. Luna con un par de tazas en la mano. Xenophilius los miraba intercaladamente.

– ¿Quién es tú amigo?- preguntó amablemente.

La cabeza del pelirrojo no daba para más, si él encontrará a un hombre con varita en mano, cerca de la ventana con su hija enfrente,él no dudaría en lanzarse contra el sujeto.

–Ronald, papá.

–Mucho gusto Ronald- saludó al aludido para después girarse a su hija-. Cariño dejaremos el té para mañana, debo ir a dormir, recuerda que salgo de excursión mañana.

–Está bien. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches- el hombre besó la frente de su hija-. Buenas noches a ti también Ronald.

–Gracias…igualmente- la despedida lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Entonces a qué has venido Ron- cuando escuchó el diminutivo de su nombre volvió en sí.

–Venía a devolverle a tu padre sus gnomos- le respondió dudoso, esperando que ella creyera su nueva historia.

– ¡Entonces tú eres un Weasley!- le dijo alegre.

–Pensé que era obvio- con su mano libre se señaló el pelo y parte de su rostro.

–Pero entonces, lo que dijiste hace rato sobre tu vecino y los gnomos…- "oh no" pensó Ron al sentirse descubierto-. Mi padre fue quién los libero, ¿cierto?

–Eso parece- sólo atinó a decir.

–Oh Ronald, lo siento mucho- ahora sí, Ron se declaraba totalmente perdido.

– ¿Perdón?

–Por los problemas que ocasionó mi padre, a veces se emociona un poco con sus investigaciones.

– ¿Investigaciones?

–Para un nuevo artículo que quiere sacar en la edición de aniversario del Quisquilloso.

– ¿Eh?- el ojiazul ya no podía parar de hacer preguntas.

–De verdad lamento. Hablaré con él. Extiéndele mis disculpas a tu madre.

Al no recibir respuesta departe del Weasley, Luna lo interpreto a manera de aceptación. Sin pedir permiso, atrajo la red de gnomos hacia adentro.

–Gracias por traerlos de vuelta- pero Ron no se movió de su lugar. Su mente se trabó intentando procesar todo-. Oh, ya lo entiendo.

Luna metió su pequeña mano en su bolsillo, mientras rebuscaba en él, se acercó hasta la ventana. Una vez estado a una altura accesible, le dio un par de galeones al mago.

–Ten- le dijo sonriente.

–No quiero tu dinero- finalmente Ron reaccionó.

–No sé qué otra cosa ofrecerte- confesó Luna preocupada.

Ron estaba por volverle a repetir que no buscaba una recompensa. Su cerebro, después de su lentitud, trabajó a mil por hora y la más brillante idea le surgió.

Ron regresó a casa pasada la media noche. Decidió ir a pie, la noche era fresca para un paseo a pie. Entró a la madriguera sin cuidado alguno. Su madre lo esperaba en la sala.

–Ronald Weasley, ¿dónde has estado?

–Arreglando el conflicto con los vecinos

– ¿Fuiste con los Lovegood?

–Así es.

–Espero no hayas empeorado las cosas Ronald, de ser así ya te las verás con tu padre.

–Tranquila mamá. Todo está bien, es más, te mandan una disculpa por todas las molestias que te ocasionaron.

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Tengo un don de negociación. Por cierto, mañana no llegaré a cenar.

– ¿Por qué?

–Tengo una cita- sonrió tanto como su boca le permitió, quizá como jamás lo haya hecho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes_

Finalmente este reto ve la luz :D  
Así como lo leyeron, este fic forma parte del primer reto del grupo de FB "Runa: Loony love" el cual está dedicado a este hermosísima pareja. Así que si son fans de Ron y Luna, no duden en unirse.

La temática era sobre **Hagamos el amor, no la guerra**. Entonces se me ocurrió algo sobre una "guerra" con los vecinos, porque sólo hay dos opciones con ellos, o te llevas bien o no. Entonces por ahí quise hacer este fic.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Dudas, comentarios y demás en los review.


End file.
